odaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Odalie Fairchild
"You can try. But you will fail." "Divine intervention is not the same as divine mercy." Odalie Fairchild is a recurring NPC. She is a changeling whose superpower is being superhumanly strong and resilient with a minor healing factor. She first appeared on the Foronto Group Chat, by posting a selfie. Only recently she has become a recurrent character on mainline Sessions, starting with the Auditor Session, introducing fae to the narrative. She was ported over from ODARG, an ARG developed by her creator, and Overlord of the Timeline, Elliot. During the transition she kept her fae nature and sidekicks and affiliates, gained an in-universe explanation to her extreme physical prowess, and lost a girlfriend. For now. Her reason for being in the city is to keep an eye on Matteo and Amadeo: two young boys that she's exhibited maternal feelings towards. Her father Gideon Fairchild also works in the city, and so she's moved here for the time being. Relationships Gideon Fairchild Odalie has a fairly antagonistic relationship with her father: often casually degrading him in conversations and belittling him. The two are often at odds, and Gideon heavily disapproves of Odalie's sexuality (as she's a lesbian) and can err towards emotionally and religiously abusive to her. Gideon is faintly aware that Odalie is most likely some sort of changeling in place of his original daughter, Odessa- (who shared his partial heterochromia, with a blue and brown eye) but does not bring this up. They are in a tense truce, but do not regard each other fondly. Matteo and Amadeo Odalie is quite fond of these two boys, having met them during Foxtrot and ODArg's crossing over event. She moved into the city to explicitly keep an eye over them, and is fiercely protective, often maternalistic over the boys. Odalie is quick to drop whatever she has at hand to come to their aid, even if it's just a small navigational issue with the two time travellers trying to finagle how GPS works. She has issued a public warning in the Foronto group chat that anyone who attempts to harm them will be torn limb from limb: it'll be the last mistake anyone ever makes to try to hurt her loved ones. She occasionally reads stories to the boys, tucks them into bed, and has little pet playdates to let Matteo in particular play with Deacon and Mango, but she is equally as gentle with Amadeo, acknowledging he 'is a boy who feels like a man,' but 'a boy who deserves to be little sometimes, not to worry so much' all the same. NS Odalie is- 'the closest way to twist a human tongue to say it' cousins with NS, both of them being fae. She was very excited to meet another member of the species away from the woods, although she thought it odd that he attached himself to Benny and chose to be in the city, as full of uncomfortable wards as it is. Her demeanour brightens around NS, and she has a tendency to be a little show boaty in a childish attempt to impress her much older pseudo-relative. Robin Amaryll Odalie has a playfully antagonistic relationship with Robin: the cat toying with the mouse. She calls them Baby Bird, over the fact that she thinks Robin is quite silly, and their actual given name. She struck a deal with Robin- the potential to kill Ingram mafia members, with an emphasis on perhaps Bo Lawrence and Dominick Cannon in particular, while not hurting Val Fontaine or Andi Coventry in exchange for a singular favour that she could decide and cash in at her discretion. A secondary deal was made for her to not hurt Robin as well, in exchange for Robin promising to aid Matteo and Amadeo should the need arise. While she is quite rude, and often insulting: she does seem amiable enough, in a distracted, chaotic sort of way, going out of her way to keep an eye on Val Fontaine during a sleep walking incident and giving him a hilarious pair of green crocs to wear as he was barefoot. She also tore Bo's arm out of his socket for trying to shoot at her, but remained by Val's side so Bo and Dominick wouldn't usher him away at Robin's request. Trivia * Odalie catches pigeons and seagulls out of midflight to pet. She calls it 'free teddybears,' enjoying the softness of their feathers. * She has a penchant for making injuries 'even' as seen when she tore off Caleb's other forearm, and contemplated wrenching both of Bo's arms out of the socket for symmetry's sake. * She does eat human flesh, but can eat human food (and is fond of strawberry milkshakes, as seen in her burgeoning friendship with Terry Ingram.) * Odalie enjoys people watching, especially crouching in high places and jumping down to land suddenly in front of them. This is a left over from her stint in the trees of the woods near her house, in the city: she's mostly shambling up street lights. * Odalie assigns people descriptive (and rude) nicknames, often based around an initial encounter: Baby Bird, The Little Cowboy Man, The Stinky One, The Old Bitch, The Pretty Blonde Girl Who Made Them Not Twitch, etc.